Helena Van Garrett
Name: Van Garret, Helena Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 9th Extra Curricular Activity: Swim Team, Choir School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Tall, busty, tan, and rich. She stands at 5’9 and 124lbs and has a somewhat curvy figure. She has wavy strawberry-blond hair that falls some inches above her waist, it is usually done up in a high ponytail. A cute face, dimples and bright sea green eyes she is a rather attractive girl amongst her classmates. Biography: Helena Van Garret is the daughter of prominent businessman, and though her mother is a housewife her father brings in enough money to support their high lifestyles of fast cars, and expensive fashion. To say she’s ever done anything in her life would be a complete and upright lie, she’s always finding a way to get out of work. She uses her spoiled nature and knowledge that she is lusted after to her advantage, many of boys at BCH has given up his homework for a chance (no matter how little) to be with Helena. When those she uses loses their usefulness, she dumps them on the curb and pretends to have never know them. Like the majority of her friends, Helena looks down on those not up to her social standards. Those up to her standards however are treated very, very nicely. Helena is an only child, and is thus spoiled by her parents since her birth. She is very dependent on them for everything, and doesn’t have a plan after high school other than to take a year off for some ‘relaxation’ on some far away island. Other: Being on her own, she’ll have a hard time adjusting that there’s no one there to help her. Though she hopes her looks and acts of kindness will win over some of the more… simple-minded students in the group. Number: Girls #09 As written by orangeflamingo. No edits have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: Hacksaw Conclusions: If G06 doesn't find any allies, she's as good as dead. Her looks will keep male viewers hooked on the show, especially if she does something edgey (heh, heh...). Thanks to her looks, though, she'll probably be able to allure a lot of boys into doing whatever she wants them to do, such as protecting her and the like. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Hawley Faust Collected Weapons: Hacksaw (to Hawley Faust) Allies: August Masbeth Enemies: Hawley Faust Mid-game evaluation: Helena never quite seemed to grasp the concept of SOTF. Her story began at the makeshift hospital, where she actually took the time to shower in the nearby creek and fix her hair after awakening. After taking a moment to identify her weapon, Helena stumbled upon the makeshift hospital. Through the window, she could see the bright red hair of one of her fellow students. Not thinking twice about it, Helena wandered down to the clinic, calling to whoever was inside. That person just happened to be Hawley Faust, a student Helena had picked on through the duration of high school. Without so much as a second thought, Hawley pointed the shotgun out the window and fired, narrowly missing Helena. When the first shot didn't hit her, Helena found herself in a world of trouble as Hawley stepped out from the clinic, firing off another round toward her. This time, it hit her directly in the stomach, sending her falling to the ground in a fetal position holding the gaping wound. Helena attempted to retaliate against her attacker with the hacksaw, but only succeeded in causing him a small injury before attempting to run away. However, it was too little, too late. Faust fired off another shot, effectively taking out her leg. The next shot was to Helena's forehead, and in a gorey display of blood, bone, and brain matter, Helena became the first of many to die in this game of survival. End-game evaluation: She served a purpose, at least. She was Mr. Faust's first kill and sent him on his way to becoming a full-fledged murderer. Maybe there's a life lesson to learn from all of this? Like... don't bully other kids... or... don't be stupid enough to try and get the kids you used to bully to protect you. Memorable Quote(s): "“He’s probably one of those… you know, one of those people who cuts himself for fun. Probably the closest thing to pleasure he’d ever get.” - thoughts on Hawley Faust Other/Trivia *Helena Van Garret was the first character to die in the roleplay. *Her death scene was the clip played for the Hobbsborough students during their abduction in V2's prologue. Threads The various threads that contained Helena. In order from first to finish. *Boy #22 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Helena Van Garrett. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Well, she was the first death in all of SOTF, and, well... that's pretty much it. The looks into her thoughts were cool and all, and she had a surprising amount of flashbacks considering how long she lasted. I just can't get over the fact that she had a hole blasted through her stomach with a shotgun and still managed to survive long enough to absorb two more shots AND attack Hawley with her hacksaw. Then again, it's v1, so this is par for the course. Still, who would have expected that Hawley would end up being one of v1's heroes after THAT little exhibition?- Aura Master Fox I liked Helena - for all the hype around v1's infamy, she was a pretty good character with an established voice and backstory, and intertwined with one of the biggest lasting names from the era. The realism didn't bother me too much since, y'know, v1, but apart from that she was pretty solid. Plus, an unrolled death which wasn't a handler cannibalizing their character for another one of their characters - who'd of thought it'd happen all the way back in v1, in the very first death of all places? - Brackie For a first death (especially the first death of V1), Helena was actually pretty good. She fell victim to many of V1's problems, the most noticable (at least to me) being that she didn't seem like someone who would've existed in the real world, Her character was that of one of V1-V2's common character archetypes; The queen-bee mega-popular kinda-rude person. While not a super original character, Helena didn't suffer from too many of the problems surrounding her type of character, the only real one being that she was always really bitchy for no apparent reason. For me, she's probably in the top half of my favourite first death characters. Her character is actually explored and given ''some''depth before she dies. If you're gonna be reading through V1, you should probably read Helena. If you want. - Kermit Love this girl so much. Kinda hilarious that she dies first, and that the first thing she did on the island was re-do her hair! Pity she was discovered by a boy she bullied straight away, because she could’ve become quite a good player in the game, using her charms to manipulate the boys around her into fighting for her. Category:V1 Students